Jumping for Joy
by caz1969
Summary: Sara and Grisom have been together over 2 months but have still yet to go out for dinner. not very good at doinga summary
1. Chapter 1

Grissom kissed Sara, "pick you up at seven "

"I will be waiting", Sara said with a smile on her face,

"And mind don't forget to lock the door after me", Grissom said as he walked to the front door,

Sara laughed, "I won't"

Grissom turned round and winked at Sara then closed the door behind him.

Sara stood looking at the door of her apartment that had just closed, she was smiling, she then walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, _I'm so looking forward to tonight, who would have thought Sara Sidle would be going on a date with Gil Grissom, after two months we are going out together for dinner, well let's not speak to soon Sara, _Sara thought as she went to take her Robe off, but she jumped when she heard her name being called.

"Sara…what have I told you about leaving the front door unlocked", Grissom said walking into the bathroom and putting his arms round Sara's waist,

"What are you doing back?" Sara asked laughing as Grissom kissed her neck,

"Did I give you a fright honey, sorry, I forgot to take the file I need to drop off to the lab before I go home", Grissom said as Sara turned round to face him,

"I better go before I never leave, see you at six", Grissom said kissing Sara on the lips,

"I thought you said seven", Sara said looking into his eyes,

"I did but I can't wait another hour make it six", Grissom said landing a soft kiss on Sara's lips,

Sara's hands moved to his chest as she pushed him away, "Go or we will be having another night in, see you at seven," Sara said laughing.

Grissom kissed her again then pulling at her robe so it opened he said, "That's not a bad idea…….Ok I'm going, I know when you have had enough of me", and he walked out the room.

"Gil Grissom I will never get enough of you, and you know that, and don't be long at the lab", Sara shouted, Grissom laughed and Sara heard the door closing.

Sara walked to the front door and locked it, "That's better", Grissom said from the other side of the door,

"Go", Sara said laughing.

**Two months before**

Grissom glanced over at Sara who was sitting in the passenger seat on the way back from a scene, they would be finished shift in about an hour or so, _right here goes…_"Would you like to go for breakfast after shift?" Grissom asked looking back to the road in front.

Sara didn't look at him, "Nick already mentioned about breakfast before we left the lab, we haven't all been to breakfast together in a while", Sara replied.

Grissom not taking his eyes off the road said, "I was thinking just maybe the two of us if you like?"

Sara looked at him, _two of us…Grissom wants to take me out for breakfast…alone, _Sara thought.

Grissom parked the car in the lab car park, "So what do you think?" Grissom asked looking at Sara,

"Yes that….that would be nice", Sara said as she looked into his eyes, _why is it every time I look into his eyes I just melt, _Sara thought,

"Ok I will see you at the end of shift then" Grissom said, but Sara was too focused on his eyes to hear anything.

"Sara"

Sara realised he must have said something but didn't know what, "Hmm", she said looking at his mouth.

"I will get you at the end of shift", Grissom repeated,

"End of shift…ok, lets get this evidence booked in, Sara went to open the door when Nick opened it,

"Breakfast at the diner is cancelled till tomorrow; Catherine and Nick are still out on a case and I'm on my way to help them", Nick said as he moved aside to let Sara out.

"Tomorrow…Oh that's fine Nick, I can help once I have finished here if you like", Sara said hoping Nick would decline her offer.

Grissom started to unload the evidence from the rear of the car he heard Sara ask Nick about helping out and looked over at them,

"No its fine Greg has already left to help out, catch you guys later",Nick said as he walked to his car.

Grissom continued to unload the evidence with a smile on his face, _so glad Nick didn't take Sara up on her offer, _he thought as Sara appeared at the side of him, he looked at Sara who was smiling and thinking, _why did I offer to help when Grissom asked me to breakfast, so glad he didn't say yes._

They both walked into the lab to book the evidence in.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

They both sat in the diner looking at the menu even though they knew what they would order; Sara looked up from the menu to see Grissom watching her.

"What?" she asked,

"I'm glad you accepted my offer Sara", Grissom said as the waitress came over.

After the waitress had taken the order and left Sara said, "I'm glad you asked me, just as well the others cancelled or we couldn't have came here",

"No we couldn't but I would have cooked you breakfast", Grissom said,

"That would have been nice", Sara said as the waitress came back with some coffee for them, just as the waitress put the cups down on the table they heard a loud crashing noise, everyone in the diner looked out the window to the car park to see a truck had crashed into a parked car. Sara and Grissom jumped up and ran out the front door.

As they both stood looking at the truck and the vehicle it had crashed into, Grissom said, "Lucky",

"Lucky", Sara said giving him a puzzled look,

"You could have been sitting inside the car", Grissom said as the fire brigade and police arrived.

After Sara's car had been towed away and the truck driver taken to hospital they walked back inside the diner.

"I will bring you fresh coffee and your order won't be a minute", the man behind the counter shouted as they walked in the door, both Grissom and Sara said, "Thanks" and took a seat.

After they had eaten Sara said she had better go back to the lab and let Ecklie know about the crash, and she would need a new car, Grissom told her he could call him and she could deal with it when she went in for her shift that night, and he would drop her off home, Sara agreed and got up and went to the ladies, Grissom called Ecklie while Sara was in the ladies.

Grissom pulled up outside Sara's apartment and switched the engine off, "Thanks for this Grissom, I will see you later tonight", Sara said as she went to open the car door to get out, Grissom put a hand on Sara's arm Sara turned to face him,

_Ask her to dinner, go on you can do it, _Grissom thought but what he was thinking and what he said turned out different, "Sara….I can pick you up before shift if you like?"

"Yes that would be good", Sara said as she looked down at his hand on her arm, _I wish he would just kiss me_, Sara thought as Grissom moved his arm and Sara looked up at him,

"Ok I will call before I pick you up", Grissom said getting a little flushed.

Grissom watched as Sara walked up to her flat; Sara turned round and smiled at him as she walked inside the building.

_Why didn't you just ask her to dinner you fool? Maybe I shouldn't I am her supervisor; oh here I go again, just ask her for god sake, for once forget about the lab and think what you want. _Grissom thought as he turned the engine on, he looked over at the door once again that Sara had just disappeared through, then turning off the engine after sitting for ten minutes Grissom opened the door and got out his car, looking towards Sara's flat.

When Sara walked into her apartment she closed the door over and kicked her shoes off walking into the bedroom she thought about Grissom, _he was acting funny today, it was good to have breakfast with just the two of us, even though my car did get trashed, _Sara thought as she looked over at the phone on the bedside table she then picked it up and made a phone call then took her clothes off leaving them on the floor in the bedroom, as Sara walked out the bedroom she thought, _shower and some sleep I think, well try and get some sleep._

Sara turned on the radio in the bathroom then got into the shower; humming away to the tune she didn't hear the knock on the door and Grissom shouting her name for the noise of the radio and shower, Grissom knocked again, and when Sara didn't answer he tried the door to see if it was open, the door opened and Grissom shouted on Sara again, and when she didn't answer he opened the door wider and stepped in, he could hear music, closing the door behind him he called out her name again, _she couldn't have went to sleep this quick, and the music……and why did she leave the door unlocked, _Grissom thought as he walked further into the room, he then turned round when he heard the water running, _oh shit Sara is in the shower, I should just go and she would never know I was here, _Grissom wanted to run before Sara saw him but he just looked at the door she was behind and smiled thinking how it would be if he was in the shower with her.

"What am I doing", He said out loud to himself, he was that busy thinking about being in the shower with Sara he didn't hear the water stop running, and just as he was about to walk towards the front door the door Sara was behind opened.

Grissom watched as the door opened and Sara stood naked in front of him with a towel in her hand, "WHAT THE HELL" Sara closed the door over as quickly as she could, "GRISSOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE", Sara shouted from the other side of the door,

"I'm sorry…..I did knock…Sara I will go I will pick you up later for work", Grissom said,

Sara had got another towel and wrapped it round her body and opened the door a little, "Can you go into the bedroom for me and grab my robe", Sara said looking at Grissom who was stood not knowing what to do, to look at Sara or to just close his eyes and wish he was anywhere else but standing in Sara's apartment.

"GRISSOM …ROBE", Sara shouted looking behind Grissom towards the bedroom door,

"Oh….yeah…in here", Grissom said turning round and pointing to the door.

"It's hanging up behind the door", Sara called out as Grissom started to walk towards the door.

Grissom nodded.

Sara closed the door over and laughed, _what is he doing here…oh no all my clothes are on the floor in my bedroom… my underwear_, Sara thought she opened the door to have a look trying to hold the towel so it wouldn't fall down.

_why didn't I just leave when Sara didn't answer the door,_ Grissom looked at the clothes lying on the floor as he stepped into the room, _she must have stripped in here and went into the shower naked, I need to get out of here before she sees how…_Grissom looked down at the front of his trousers,he then saw Sara's bra on the bed, _nice colour…what am I doing…_Grissom looked behind the door and saw the robe he grabbed it and turned to walk out the bedroom when something caught on his shoe he looked down and couldn't believe what he saw, Sara's Panties had got attached to his shoe somehow, he tried to kick them off, but no they wouldn't come away from his shoe, _why couldn't I have just dropped Sara off and went home,_ he bent down to remove them from his shoe, picking them up he smirked, he jumped at the sound of Sara's voice.

"Grissom what is keeping you it's behind the door….on the hook", he dropped her panties on top of the pile of clothes on the floor and rushed out the bedroom,

"Sorry ….I'm sorry….I will go now", he said as he walked towards Sara looking flushed, he handed Sara the robe and turned round facing the other way.

Before Sara closed the door she said, "No…. don't go, I won't be a minute, help yourself to a drink",

Grissom ran his hand through his hair, "A drink it's a cold shower I need"_, _Grissom said,

"What did you say", Sara called out

"A drink would be good", Grissom shouted

Grissom walked over towards the kitchen and opened the fridge he saw about four or five bottles of water and lifted one out then looking round the kitchen for a glass he decided he would just drink from the bottle when he didn't see any to hand, he needed something cold and as he wasn't going to get a cold shower right at this minute a cold bottle of water would have to do.

After drinking all of the water he stood with both hands on the kitchen work top with the bottle in front of him, _what do I say to Sara now, oh god why couldn't I have just asked her out to dinner when she was in the car, _he thought as picked up the empty bottle and looked for the bin.

He jumped when Sara said, "You must have been thirsty?" Sara walked into the kitchen to stand in front of him.

Grissom looked at Sara standing with her robe on and her hair wet, _god she is beautiful and naked under that robe, I need to get out of here…fast, _Grissom thought

"Sara, I'm sorry for coming in but when you didn't answer I thought maybe something had happened and when I tried the door and it was unlocked…you know you should always lock your front door…..if I had known you…."

Grissom didn't finish what he was saying as Sara had moved closer and kissed him, she deepened the kiss as Grissom brought his hand up and placed it on her waist, Sara put her hands on his shoulders as Grissom pulled her closer.

Sara broke from the kiss and looked at him; Grissom smiled at her and then pulled her closer for another kiss. Sara's hand had moved from his shoulder to the back of his head running her hand through his hair.

They both came up for some air and looked into each others eyes. Sara went to say something, but Grissom put his finger over her lips and smiled, "I only came to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me on our next night off", Grissom said,

"Well I think that will be a yes to that invite then", Sara said laughing,

Grissom kissed Sara on the head and brought her closer, "I should go, you get some sleep and I will pick you up tonight"; they both looked at each other and smiled.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After Grissom had gone Sara went into her bedroom picking up the clothes she had left on the floor, picking up her bra from the bed she started to laugh, _I bet he didn't know were to look when he saw this, _Sara thought as she put the clothes in the laundry basket.

Lying on her bed with her robe still on she smiled and thought about having dinner with Grissom, _maybe he will get to cook me that breakfast after all, maybe after our dinner date, _Sara thought smiling to herself, Sara wasn't one for shopping but she needed to get something nice to wear, jumping up from the bed and looking in her closet she sighed, "I really need to go shopping", She said to herself as she closed the closet door and pulled the covers back and got into bed, Sara drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Grissom in her mind, but that was nothing new.

Grissom parked his car outside his townhouse, turning the engine off he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, _I can't believe I just did that,_ he sat for about five minutes then got out and went into the house.

Walking in the front door he dropped his keys onto the table and walked over to the sofa, sitting down taking his shoes off he smiled thinking of Sara, he glanced over at the answer machine it was flashing that he had two messages, he got up and pressed the button then lay on the sofa, one message was from the bookstore confirming the book he had ordered had arrived, the next message was Sara's voice, Grissom sat up and looked at the answer machine "_Hi, it's Sara if you really want to cook breakfast for me, well I wouldn't say no, see you later when you pick me up for shift", _Grissom pressed the button again to listen he lay back down on the sofa, _here was me worrying if she would accept my offer of dinner and she had already said yes to me cooking breakfast, maybe I could cook Breakfast after our night out, __don't cock this up Gil you know what you are like, __he thought as he drifted off to sleep with a grin on his face__._

The sound of his cell phone woke him an hour later it was Jim asking him if he could help him with some bugs, after a quick shower he was standing next to Jim in a field. Three hours later he was on his way back home from the lab, he was sitting at some traffic lights when he looked over at a jewellery shop, _maybe I should buy Sara something for our first date, _he thought as the lights changed, Grissom drove on a bit thinking what to buy for Sara, He stopped off at the food store on the way home to pick up a few things, then went back to the Jewellery shop.

Once he got home he made his way to the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, he slipped under the covers and set the alarm for work and in plenty of time to pick up Sara.

Sara was sitting on her sofa reading a magazine when her cell phone rang; looking at the caller ID she smiled, "Hi",

"Hi, hope I didn't wake you?" Grissom asked,

"No, I'm just reading, you still ok to give me a lift?" Sara asked

"Yes…I got your message, is breakfast ok for tomorrow at my place?" Grissom asked

Sara smiled, "Yes that would be nice, is dinner still on for our night off?" Sara asked,

"Of course, I know a nice place we can go, will I make reservations for 7:30pm is that ok with you?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, that's fine", Sara said,

"Ok, will see you in an hour", Grissom said

"See you then, Oh and Sara I hope you like pancakes for breakfast", Grissom said,

"Who doesn't, see you in an hour", Sara said hanging up the phone,

Grissom laughed and walked into the kitchen to get a coffee, looking round his kitchen to make sure he had everything for breakfast.

Sara sat back on the sofa and smiled, _He seems different for some reason, but I like it, _Sara thought as she continued to read her magazine.

Grissom was ten minutes early on arriving at Sara's apartment; he was going to wait outside for her but decided to go up.

Grissom knocked on Sara's front door, he laughed as he thought about earlier, _I hope she isn't in the shower again, _

"It's open", Sara called out

Grissom opened the door and stepped inside, "I thought you would have locked the door after what happened this morning", Grissom said looking round the room for Sara,

He turned to look towards the bedroom when he heard her voice, "I opened it when I saw you getting out your car", Sara said as she got her things together.

"Oh, that's ok then", Grissom said as Sara came out the room.

"So what's the place called we are going to tomorrow night?" Sara asked as she put her jacket on.

"Oh...I…I couldn't get a booking so I thought maybe I could cook dinner, if that's ok with you?" Grissom asked,

Sara smiled and stood in front of Grissom "Cooking breakfast and dinner all in one day, yes that's fine only if you are sure",

"I like to cook", Grissom said,

They both looked each other and smiled, "well let's get to the lab", Sara said

"The lab, yes", Grissom said as they walked out Sara's apartment._ Before we never make it to work, _Grissom thought.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sara had just came from filling out the report for the crash to her car, she was given a spare car for a few days till she got a new one, Nick shouted on Sara as she was walking down the corridor, Sara stopped and turned round, "Remember breakfast after shift", Nick said,

Catherine and Grissom started to walk down the corridor talking about a case.

"I forgot about that, sorry Nick I have plans after shift, maybe another time", Sara said as she started to walk towards Catherine and Grissom, glancing at Grissom as she passed by them.

Nick followed Sara down the corridor and when he got to Catherine and Grissom he said, "Sara can't make it for breakfast, she has plans",

Catherine looked at Nick and said, "Oh well we can all still go, and we can go another time when Sara doesn't have plans",

Grissom looked in the direction Sara had gone, _I better make my excuse later I think,_ Grissom thought.

"Grissom you still on for breakfast?" Nick asked,

"Yes count me in", Grissom said, as he started to make his way to his office,

"Catherine looked at Grissom and said, "Gil I thought you had to go see Greg, he is this way",

"Oh yes…Greg", Grissom said as he turned round and walked down the corridor,

_What has got into him today, _Catherine thought as she followed Grissom down the corridor.

Grissom was in his office at the end of shift hoping the others would forget about him and go to the diner without him, the door was open, he knew he should close it but he knew they would find him anyway; he had been working on some paperwork for the past two hours since it wasn't a busy night.

"So what was your excuse?" Sara asked as she leaned against the doorframe to his office,

Grissom looked up and smiled, "Hi, I didn't give one they think I'm still going, so what plans have you got?" Grissom asked with a smirk on his face,

Sara walked into the office closing the door then leaning on the desk, "Oh I have some home cooking to try out", Sara said smiling.

Grissom laughed _god she smells nice,_ he thought and was just about to speak when the door opened and Nick came in, "We are all meeting at the diner in twenty minutes, I'm just going for a quick shower Catherine needs a lift can she go with you?, Nick asked looking at Grissom.

"Well enjoy breakfast guys, sorry I can't make it, next time ok", Sara said leaving Grissom's office, as she walked out the door she looked back at Grissom smiling; she knew he would make up a good excuse not to go.

Grissom looked at Sara as she left his office; _wait till I get that Sara Sidle_, Grissom thought,

"Ok, catch you later Sara", Nick said waiting on Grissom to answer him.

"I....that's fine, I won't be long here", Grissom said as his cell phone rang,

"Grissom", he said not looking at the caller ID,

Grissom smiled at the voice at the other end of the phone, "Yes ok I will be right with you",

Nick had went to walk out the door when Grissom said, "Sorry Nick something has came up, will you let Catherine know, I will have to wait till next time",

Nick sighed and nodded as he left Grissom's office.

Grissom turned into his parking space and looked for Sara, she had said in the phone call that she would meet him at his place, he got out the car and walked towards his townhouse as he got to the front door Sara appeared behind him, "I parked round the corner, did Nick moan about you not going to breakfast?", Sara asked as Grissom opened the door and let Sara go in first,

"No he was ok and why park round the corner when you have a different car?" Grissom asked,

Sara laughed and said, "Just encase a CSI came by your way",

Grissom laughed as he closed the door over.

Sara walked further into the room as Grissom put some files he had brought home away into his office,

Grissom walked into the kitchen, "What would you like to drink, coffee, orange juice, or anything else?" Grissom asked as Sara followed him into the kitchen. Grissom turned round to face Sara and before Sara could answer Grissom was kissing her, they both stumbled, and Sara now had her back against the wall. Sara moved her hands to the back of Grissom's head as the kissed deepened.

Grissom broke from the kiss and said, "This is better than breakfast",

Sara laughed as Grissom kissed down her neck.

Breakfast now became a late lunch they both sat relaxed on the sofa after eating, "I will cook you breakfast another time", Grissom said looking at Sara,

"I will hold you too that", Sara said smiling,

Sara leaned over and kissed Grissom on the lips, "I should go home and get some sleep for tonight",

Grissom kissed Sara on the lips and the next thing they fell to the floor, "Are you ok Sara", Grissom said trying not to laugh as Sara was laughing,

Sara pulled Grissom to the floor kissing him,

They both fell asleep in each others arms, Grissom woke up looking up at the ceiling, he was on his back lying on the floor, he was still a bit sleepy and thought, _how did I end up here, _then he smiled as he looked at Sara lying beside him with her arm over his chest, he tried to move but his back was a bit sore, he kissed Sara on the head, she looked so peaceful asleep, he didn't want to wake her, he tried to move again, Sara opened her eyes, "Hi", Grissom said,

Sara smiled, "Hi, what time is it?" Sara asked snuggling up to him,

Looking at his watch he said, "Maybe we should order in for dinner",

"Can I take a shower first, I have a change of clothes in the back of the car", Sara said kissing him,

Grissom nodded as he kissed Sara and wrapped his arms around her, "I don't think I can get up from this floor we must have been asleep for about two hours", Grissom said,

Sara laughed as Grissom moved to get up, Sara stood up and they both sat on the sofa, "So what would you like to eat?" Grissom said as Sara stood up,

"You choose while I go get my clothes, I won't be a minute", Sara said.

"Ok, are you sure you don't want to choose", Grissom said holding Sara in his arms.

"I can choose next time", Sara said as she kissed him.

They finished eating and sat looking at each other across the table, "What are you thinking?" Grissom asked,

Sara laughed, "Finding you in my flat, the look on your face when I opened the bathroom door was a picture",

Grissom blushed, "My face, you should have seen your face", Grissom said, touching Sara's hand across the table, "I'm glad I….I know I should have waited on you to answer but it…well we wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't come into your apartment",

"Well I'm glad you came in, even though it would have been better if I had been dressed", Sara said blushing.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the evening?" Grissom asked,

Sara squeezed his hand, "What DVDs have you got?"

"Why don't you have a look while I clear up here", Grissom said as he stood up and walked round the table and kissed Sara.

Sara kneeled down on the floor looking through Grissom's DVD's, most of them all old black and white films.

Grissom finished clearing up then he took two beers from the fridge, handing one to Sara as he stood over her, "so what did you pick? I must admit I don't have new films as you can see and the up to date ones Nick gave them to me, I haven't even watched half of them", Grissom said sitting down on the sofa.

Sara turned to face him and smiled, pointing to the newer DVD's "I was wondering as I couldn't see you going out to buy half of those",

"Oh is that right Miss Sidle", Grissom said as Sara got up and sat beside him on the sofa,

The DVD started and Grissom looked at Sara and laughed, "This must be one of Nick's as it's not in black and white",

Sara snuggled into Grissom as they watched the film, "I'm glad we didn't go out for dinner tonight", Sara said.

Grissom kissed the top of Sara's head, "Me too", Grissom said as they watched the rest of the film.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sara lay in bed awake watching Grissom, he was on his back one hand by his side and the other around Sara, she had been awake for half an hour, not wanting to move encase she woke him up, _waking up with Grissom next to me who would have thought this would have happened after all this time, I wish this had happened years ago, the first time I saw him I wanted to be with him, I know sometimes I wish I had never came to Vegas but this makes it all worth while, _Sara thought as She snuggled closer into Grissom's side.

"Morning", Grissom whispered kissing Sara on the head,

"Afternoon", Sara said looking at Grissom

"Well afternoon, did you sleep well?" Grissom asked as he turned on his side to face Sara,

Sara nodded as Grissom ran his hand down her arm, Sara looked into his blue eyes and said, "I had a great night Grissom thanks",

"I had a great time too Sara, if you like we can do something on our next night off, go out this time…..not that I'm complaining about staying in……." Sara's lips had found Grissom's to stop him from talking.

_Breakfast at Grissom's who would have thought and after a night staying over at Grissom's I have waited so long for this, _Sara thought as she sat on the stool in the kitchen watching Grissom prepare them breakfast, Grissom glanced over at Sara and smiled, _why didn't I do this a long time ago, _Grissom thought as he placed 2 plates on the counter.

After they had eaten the pancakes Sara stood and walked round and stood next to Grissom, "Next time I will do breakfast, Grissom raised and eyebrow as Sara leaned down and kissed him, "But right now I should…GRISSOM.",

Sara screamed as Grissom pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, Sara relaxed in his arms, she had never felt so safe in a long time.

Sara was first to arrive at the lab, or so she thought, as she walked into the locker room she saw a note on her locker;_ I had a great time last night. Hope you like it. G, _Sara looked around the locker room to make sure no one was about, on opening her locker was a small box, Sara smiled as she picked it up and sat on the bench, opening up the box she looked up and Grissom was standing by the door, "Do you like it?",

Sara stood up holding the box, "It's beautiful Grissom, you didn't have to buy me anything", Sara said pulling Grissom inside the locker room and closing the door over, Sara kissed him on the cheek, Sara so wanted to kiss him full on but knowing they are at work she knew once she started they would have ended up going further.

"I wanted to give you it last night on our date but as we didn't go out I thought a thank you gift for a great night", Grissom said smiling and looking nervous, he didn't want any of the others coming in on them so he turned to open the door,

"Grissom, I will wear it on our first date out", Sara said moving closer to Grissom as he had his hand on the door knob,

Grissom turned round and smiled, "well I better get something booked then", Grissom said holding onto the door knob, but just as he went to kiss Sara he jumped and let go of the door knob and the door started to open, Sara laughed as she closed the box over and walked to her locker.

"Hey Nick", Grissom said

"Hey Grissom, hey Sara", Nick said as he walked over to his locker,

A few hours later Sara was working in the lab standing next to Greg when Grissom walked by, Sara caught his eye and smiled, "So what did you get up to on your day off?" Greg asked

Sara smiled as Grissom winked at her and walked towards his office, Oh nothing much stayed in and watched a DVD", Well_ that is true I just didn't watch it alone_, Sara thought to herself.

They both had worked doubles and hadn't seen much of each other outside the lab, the next time they saw each other after shift had finished Grissom went to Sara's apartment for breakfast, but like at Grissom's breakfast became lunch and Sara made a late lunch. They sat eating on the bed together.

"We could go out this Saturday as we are both off work?" Grissom asked

Sara nodded at she ate,

"We could go out for dinner or if you want to do something else?" Grissom asked,

"Dinner would be nice, then we can go to a club afterwards", Sara replied as she picked the plates up off the bed and put them on the floor

"A club?" Grissom said looking worried,

Sara laughed and leaned over to kiss Grissom, "I'm kidding Gil, a walk after dinner will be fine", Sara said

Grissom smiled and pulled Sara on top of him, "I will call for a table later, now what can we do before I go home I wonder",

Sara laughed and said, "I can think of one or two things",

"Mmmm me too"

Grissom got called into work on Saturday, "Sorry Gil, but I can't help it if the bugs don't take the same night off as you", Brass said as they both walked over to the body lying in a field,

Grissom drove to the lab two hours later after he had called Sara but her cell had went to voice message, he left a message that he wouldn't be back in time for dinner and he would call over to her apartment with a take out when he finished at the lab.

Three hours later Sara answered her door to Grissom, "Sorry but the bugs decided not to have a night off", Grissom said as he kissed Sara then closed the door behind him, "Hope you are hungry I brought a few different dishes?"

Sara nodded, "I have set the table, beer?" Sara said as she walked into the kitchen

"Yes thanks, Jim wanted to take me for dinner but I said I was tired and was going home", Grissom said as he put the food on the counter and walked over to Sara, "I'm sorry about dinner, but we can still go for a walk after we eat",

Sara turned round with a bottle in each hand as Grissom stood in front of her, "We can do that another time Gil",

Grissom took the bottles from her hands and placed them on the counter, "Our next night off I promise we will go out Sara, and I will call the head of all bugs and let them know I'm off duty", Grissom said taking Sara into his arms and kissing her, he could feel her smile against his lips.

They had been seeing each other for nearly two months and always when they had planned a night out for dinner something came up, one night as Grissom was about to get ready Jim appeared at his door with a bottle of whiskey, "Up for some drinks Gil", Jim had said as he walked in. On another night Sara had to go out of town on a case and didn't get back till late, and then on another night Greg appeared at Sara's door with pizza.

"So do you think we will make it out for dinner tonight without any interruptions", Sara asked as they both drove back from a scene,

Grissom laughed and said, "Nothing will stop us this time I promise",

Sara laughed, "Unless you are called out or both of us are, or if we get any visitors",

Grissom parked the car at the lab, "Honey after shift my cell is getting turned off and I wont be answering my front door to anyone", Grissom said as he took Sara's hand into his, "I will be all yours from after shift today until the day after tomorrow"

Sara smiled and looked into his eyes, "Gil I'm looking forward to tonight",

"Me too Sara, me too", Grissom said as he let Sara's hand go, Brass was walking towards them Sara looked to see what Grissom was looking at, they both got out the car.

"Sara Greg is looking for you something about dinner tonight", Jim said as he stood next to Grissom, Grissom looked at Sara,

"I will go find him, see you inside "; Sara said shrugging her shoulders and walking off.

Sara found Greg in the break room, "Greg what's this about dinner? Jim said you have been looking for me", Sara asked

"I was hoping you would have dinner with me tonight, and maybe go to a club after, since we are both off", Greg said as he poured a coffee,

"Not tonight Greg I…. I have plans tonight, maybe another night", Sara said walking out the break room,

"What sort of plans, I could come over and….." Greg had turned round and noticed he was talking to himself, _where did she go, _Greg thought as he looked down the corridor.

_**Back to the night of the dinner date**_

Grissom got into his car and drove to the lab to drop of the file, he was in the lab for ten minutes and was about to leave when Jim walked into him, "Hey Gil thought you had the night off",

"I do I can't stop I was just dropping off a file", Grissom said walking away from Jim

"Ok, but I might pop over later with a bottle", Jim said

Grissom turned round and looked at Jim, "Sorry Jim but I…I'm on my way out tonight", and off Grissom went out the door.

Jim walked after him, _No he can't… he can't have a date, he is always up for a few drinks, but why the rush, _Jim thought as he got to the car park to catch up with Grissom, but Grissom was already in his car and driving home.

Grissom looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, _not bad Gil, now don't muck this up with Sara, _he thought walking out the bedroom, picking up his car keys and closing the door behind him.

As Grissom drove he found himself singing to a tune on the radio

Catch a star if you can  
Wish for something special  
Let it be me, my love is free  
Sing a song to yourself  
Think of someone listening  
One melody, you're all for me

I'll write a symphony just for you and me  
If you let me love you, I'll paint a masterpiece  
Just for you to see  
If you let me love you, let me love you

Are you ready, are you ready for love  
Yes I am  
Are you, are you ready, are you ready for love  
Yes I am  
Are you, are you ready, are you ready for love

You're the one like the sun  
Shine your love around me  
You'll always be the one for me

Say the word and I'll be there  
Loving you forever  
Don't let me go  
Just say it's so

We'll hear the music ring from the mountain tops  
To the valley below us  
We'll serenade the world  
With a lullaby so the angels will know us  
Angels will know us

Sara put her dress on, she had never wore this dress before, even though she had bought it over four months beforehand, Sara wasn't one for wearing dresses but when she saw it in the shop window, she liked it and made a purchase even though she didn't know when she would wear it, now she was glad she had purchased it, looking at herself in the mirror she smiled, and ran her fingers over the necklace Grissom had bought her, _he didn't have to buy me anything, but I love this and the butterfly colours match my dress, _ _I hope Gil….Gil I like calling him that and not Grissom…I hope he doesn't get stuck at the lab…he would have called if he did, _Sara thought as she slipped on her shoes, and fixed her hair that she had left to dry so it had a little curl in it.

Grissom turned the handle on Sara's front door to find it locked, he laughed and as he went to knock Sara turned the key and opened it, "Hi", Grissom said looking at Sara giving her a kiss "You look beautiful",

"Thanks, you look nice too, I just need to get my bag and I will be ready", Sara said as she walked into the bedroom,

Grissom followed her and as Sara turned round she came face to face with Grissom, "I like your necklace is it new?", Grissom asked placing his hands on Sara's waist,

Sara laughed, "Yes, my date bought it for me, Gil we should get…", but Sara didn't finish as Grissom was kissing her, Sara dropped the bag she was holding and put her arms around him as she felt Grissom's tongue enter her mouth, They both moaned as they enjoyed the feel of each other.

They both came up for air and looked into each other's eyes,

"We should go before we….don't get to dinner", Grissom said smiling at Sara

"Yes we should", Sara said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

After dinner they both walked for a bit hand in hand along the street, then Grissom drove them back to Sara's apartment, as Grissom opened the car door for Sara she stepped out and he said, "At last we got to go out with no interruptions",

Sara smiled, "I enjoyed this evening Gil, next time maybe we should go to a club afterwards", Sara said laughing,

Grissom pulled Sara into his arms, "We could always dance here",

Sara kissed him and said, "Very funny Gil",

Grissom brought his hand up to Sara's face, "You know I love it when you call me Gil", he looked into her eyes, "I love you Sara",

"I love you too Gil",

They kissed then walked up to Sara's apartment, Grissom closed the front door after him.

"Mind and lock the door Gil".

**THE END**

**The song is Are You Ready by Elton John**


End file.
